narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
World King Fist
The World King Fist (界王拳, Kaiōken), often addressed as the Apocalypse Fist (黙示拳, Mokushiken) by those that have witnessed it in action, is a martial art created by Seireitou Hyūga that operates on the same principles as the Gentle Fist of the Hyūga Clan, which earned him the title of Sage King. Using the power of a mastered Byakugan, which allows one to perceive the World Flow, together with Ōtsutsuki Kata, it becomes possible to create unusual phenomena of vast scope that can impose various effects onto the surroundings. Overview All natural energy in the universe is constantly in motion, existing within the confines of its own pathway known as the world flow (界流, Kairyū). It is because this flow remains in perfection dictated by the dynamic behaviors of yin and yang, which allows the world and its environment to remain docile and peaceful. The sun rises in the east and sets in the west, the soft and gentle breeze of the wind causally descends from high pressure systems to low pressure systems, plants are born and give birth to entire fields and forests, and the natural order of the earth's geographical shifts grant both life and death to particular landscapes. Everything is in perfect order. That is, however, only possible because the flow of natural energy remains in harmony. And just like the chakra network found in humans and other living beings, the world flow has its own limitless set of tenketsu which can be struck and manipulated. However, such an action is only possible when one can perceive the pressure points of the world flow, through the use of a mastered Byakugan. Attacking these pressure points causes a disturbance in the perfection that is the world flow, because the harmony between yin and yang is purposely disrupted, subsequently leading to particular natural disasters such as tornados and thunderstorms, among others, which is the goal behind this art. The World King Fist allows one to utilize the chakra fists, just as a Gentle Fist practitioner wields their hands to attack the tenketsu, to strike at the pressure points located within the world flow, subsequently causing specific natural phenomenon to occur at the whim of the user. However, it is also possible to use one's own hands to preform the martial art. Within an instant, tornados can be forged and fly off to strike particular locales, earthquakes can occur instantaneously, and vicious thunderstorms can appear in the skies above, sending off powerful bursts of lightning to strike down individuals. However, the danger behind such an art is that natural disasters can be created intentionally but can not be controlled. It is therefore necessary for Seireitou to have mastered the Rabbit Goddess Sage Technique in order to manipulate the results of these phenomenon and the devastation that they can wreck. Applications Birth of a Volcano (火山の誕生, Kazan no Tanjō) Descent of a Tornado (竜巻の滑降, Tatsumaki no Kakkō) Roar of a Thunderstorm (雷雨の唸り, Raiu no Unari) Rise of a Harbor Wave (津波の向上, Tsunami no Kōjō) Motion of the Earth (地球の運動, Chikyū no Undō) Blooming of the Flowers (花の咲く, Hana no Saku) Dance of the Aurora (極光の舞, Kyokkō no Mai) Users * Seireitou Hyūga Trivia * This art form shares its name with the Kaiōken technique from the anime and manga series, Dragon Ball Z.